


Trust Fall

by auroraphilealis (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phandom Little Pop, Theater AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/auroraphilealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: 'we did a trust fall but you were too weak to fully catch me' au - preferably its really funny/awkward at the fall as i have a crush on you and now you're on top of me and you almost kneed me in the groin and now we are both blushing like hell and the class is wolf whistling at us do you want to maybe get coffee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomlittlepop](http://phandomlittlepop.tumblr.com/). Art (here) ASAP :)
> 
> Artist: [itsslester](http://itsslester.tumblr.com)  
> Beta: [mostlikelyprocrastinating](http://mostlikelyprocrastinating.tumblr.com)

The worst part about taking Drama with your crush was the potential for you and said crush to be put into a scene together. As a boy with a crush on another boy, Phil usually didn’t have to worry about any unnecessary touching, or forced stage-kissing. However, that didn’t mean he wasn’t often forced into conversation with his crush, Dan Howell, who just so happened to have played the lead in the last three school productions.

It was scary _enough_ to attempt to act around Dan when Phil spent most of his time daydreaming about him, but add in the fact that Dan was the best actor in their year? Forget about it. He didn’t know how his teacher hadn’t taken the hint that Dan and Phil were a terrible match-up yet, but more often than not, Phil left the stage either blushing from humiliation, or clutching at some bruised part of his body when he inevitably tripped over a stage prop, and sent himself sprawling across the stage.

Today, however, was probably going to prove the most fatal to any vestiges of pride Phil had left.

“Alright class. Today I’ll be pairing everyone up, and we’re going to try something new. It’s an old acting technique that hardly gets used anymore, but after last week, I thought it might help some of you become more comfortable around your classmates.” Phil wasn’t imagining the way their teacher looked directly at Phil as she said that, and shrunk into himself in his chair.

“We’re going to be attempting the trust fall. It’s probably something many of you are familiar with, and I promise it’s a lot safer than it sounds. Allowing yourself to be vulnerable to your partner…”

Phil didn’t hear the rest of his teacher’s presumably prepared speech, as he was too busy feeling himself start to hyperventilate at the very prospect of being forced to leave himself vulnerable to Dan, who he had no doubt their teacher was going to pair him with. Trembling with nerves, Phil could only press his hands to his eyes, and press in until their teacher finally began pairing them off.

“Dan, Phil. Pick a spot.”

Finally being forced to remove his hands from his eyes, Phil looked up to find that about half of his classmates were already standing, milling about on the stage and the orchestra deck while they waited for further instructions. From in front, Dan was waving at him with that grin he always seemed to wear, his dimple winking at Phil.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Phil got up, and went to his side.

“You okay, Phil? You look terrified,” Dan asked, voice quiet as Phil met up with him. Phil could only be grateful that Dan was keeping his voice low, but he really shouldn’t have expected anything less. Dan was one of the kindest people Phil had ever known.

“I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Dan replied, though he was still looking at Phil skeptically. Trying to keep himself from blushing, and his hands from shaking, Phil ducked his head. “Look, I’ll go first, okay? I’m used to these kinds of things,” Dan suddenly said, voice reassuring as Phil looked back up. He was smiling gently at Phil again, his dimple a crater in his cheek, and Phil could only nod quietly.

If nothing else, at least Phil wouldn’t have to humiliate himself first.

As Phil glanced around the auditorium, waiting for his fate to be sealed by their teacher finally finishing matching everyone up, Dan suddenly took his hand in his, and tugged. Phil’s eyes were wide as he turned to look at Dan, only to find the other man leading him closer to the edge of the room, so he and Phil would have a bit of privacy in this moment of weakness. Eternally grateful to Dan, Phil followed as graciously as he could, still managing to trip over his own feet, and nearly knocking into Dan.

“Sorry!” he half-shouted, covering his face as he realized he’d garnered the attention of the rest of their year. Dan laughed and shook his head.

“Its fine, Phil,” he reassured him, and Phil looked away again.

For another whole five minutes, he was left to sweat over what was about to happen, terrified of the fact that he was not only going to have to trust Dan to catch him and vice versa, but horrified of the vaguely intimate touches they were about to share. Phil didn’t care what anyone said, having Dan’s arms under him, holding him upright, was intimate as fuck.

“Okay, everyone! Get in position!”

This was it. As Phil got behind Dan, leaving enough space between them that Dan wouldn’t bash his head into Phil’s, or fall straight to the ground, Phil put his arms out.

“You’ll be fine,” Dan whispered to him, before turning back around.

“3, 2, 1, drop!”

What happened next, Phil really hadn’t been expecting. One second, he was prepared to catch Dan in his arms, heart racing with the adrenaline of touching Dan, and the next, they were both on the floor.

Phil’s head collided with the floor _hard_ , and he let out a loud ‘oof!’ as Dan landed on top of him. Unfortunately – or fortunately? – for both of them, Dan landed face up to Phil, hips almost directly over Phil’s in the most compromising position they could be in. Apparently, Phil hadn’t been strong enough to catch Dan.

Wolf whistles lit up the room, even as their teacher shouted at them, but Phil wasn’t paying any attention. He was too distracted by the way Dan was staring down at him wide-eyed, full body pressed to Phil’s in ways Phil had only ever imagined. Dan’s hands were on either side of Phil’s head, and his fringe was practically tickling Phil’s forehead as they both lay there, blushes painting their cheeks.

Dan shifted as if to climb off of Phil, and Phil nearly had a heart attack as something incriminating was rubbed up against. Why, why did this have to happen now?

Dan gasped on top of him.

“Uhm, I’m really sorry,” Phil squeaked, turning his head in mortification. “Can we just pretend this never happened?” he begged, eyes squeezed shut as he waited for Dan to finish climbing off of him. He didn’t.

“Uhm, sure, but I’m not so sure it’s a good idea for me to move,” Dan replied. Phil’s eyes snapped back open, and he turned to stare at Dan.

“What?”

“Kind of don’t want to embarrass you to the rest of the class,” Dan admitted, eyes looking anywhere but into Phil’s. “See, I’ve kind of had a crush on you for over a year now, and the last thing I want is for you to be any more embarrassed than you already are,” he continued, blushing furiously on top of Phil as Phil tried to take in his words.

“You – I – what?” he asked intelligently.

Dan chuckled.

“Yeah. So, uhm. Do you wanna maybe get a coffee later?”

Phil could only nod dumbly in response.

“Cool.”


End file.
